


Science Fiction Double Feature

by amy1705



Category: White Collar
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1705/pseuds/amy1705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to rabidchild67 for a quick beta and the last line.<br/>Author's Note:  RHPS is the Rocky Horror Picture Show.  It is shown all over the US at midnight showings, especially at Halloween.  A shadow cast is a group of actors who recreate the scenes on stage during the movie.  For more info go to http://www.rockyhorror.com</p>
    </blockquote>





	Science Fiction Double Feature

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to rabidchild67 for a quick beta and the last line.  
> Author's Note: RHPS is the Rocky Horror Picture Show. It is shown all over the US at midnight showings, especially at Halloween. A shadow cast is a group of actors who recreate the scenes on stage during the movie. For more info go to http://www.rockyhorror.com

Neal and Peter walk through the doors of the White Collar Unit chatting about plans for the day.

"What you doing tonight Peter?"

"El and I are going to a movie."

"Anything good?"

Peter looks away and then says, "It's a classic revival of one of El's favorites."  
Thankfully Hughes bellows, "Burke get in here!" at that particular moment. Special Agent Burke has to sign some paperwork immediately. By the time he finishes Neal's attention is thankfully elsewhere.

As the workday winds down, Neal walks into Peter's office.

"Can I cut out now Peter? I have plans tonight."

"Got a hot date?"

"Possibly," Neal grins. "I'll let you know."

 

"You are never telling anyone about this. Especially Neal."

"But you look so cute. And it's not like we haven't done this before."

"Yeah buts it's been a few years and I need to maintain my dignity around Neal. Running around a stage in my skivvies doing the Time Warp doesn't exactly inspire respect."

"It can inspire other things," she replies with a dirty smile. "Honey, you know how much fun it is to be in the shadow cast. Becca pulled a couple of strings so we could be Brad and Janet this weekend. Besides its been so long since I've seen you in fishnets."

"Yeah I do enjoy it."

El twirls in her classic pale pink dress with a white cardigan, purse and a little spring hat perched atop her long dark hair.  
Peter is wearing a canvas windbreaker, chinos, button-down shirt, sweater vest, and what can best be described as dork glasses. His hair is plastered to his head.

"Janet, you look lovely."

"Ohhh Brad!"

 

The movie theater is packed as people as varied as men in bustiers and fishnets to women in tuxedos yell at the movie as it screens. The shadow cast mimic their onscreen counterparts' dialog as it booms out of the theater's speakers.

 _"Brad, I'm cold and and I'm wet and I'm just plain scared."_

"I'm here, Janet. There's nothing to worry about."

Janet screams as Dr. Frank-N-Furter appears onscreen.

El turns toward the area of the stage where Dr. Frank-N-Furter appears with a big grin on her face as she watches her husband turn.

Neal, as Frank, strides out in costume, complete with full face make up and glittery platform heels. His body is concealed by a black cape.

He sings to Peter in a very pleasing baritone.

 _How do you do?  
I see you've met my  
faithful handyman_

Neal turns to El with a wink and sings to her.

 _He's just a little brought down because  
When you knocked  
He thought you were the candy man_

Neal stalks across the stage and continues the song.

 _Don't get strung out by the way I look  
Don't judge a book by its cover  
I'm not much of a man by the light of day  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover_

Neal throws off the cape and flounces back over to Peter giving him the full effect of his toned body in a shimmery black corset, full garter belt and thigh high fishnet stockings.

 _I'm just a sweet transvestite  
From Transsexual, Transylvania_

Neal runs a hand down the front of Peter's jacket, trailing away near the waist.  
Neal winks at him and struts off singing.

"You two planned this." Peter mutters darkly to El.

 **Two weeks earlier.**

"I love the cool weather at this time of year."  
"I love Halloween, it's my favorite holiday.  
"Really?? Do you dress up?"  
"Of course.  
"As what? You did that so much in your . . . um regular line of work. You dress as a cop for a change of pace?"  
"No, I usually went dressed as a character from one of my favorite movies."  
"What one?"  
He glances to the side and sort of mumbles "RHPS."  
"Rheeps?"  
"No, R-H-P-S."  
"Oh" and she starts giggling madly.  
"Oh my god you would be perfect as Rocky!! Neal I've been going to Rocky Horror since I was 14."  
"I discovered it once I … left home. I really missed it in prison."

The conversation quickly descends into favorite parts and who's seen it more. El wins that one.

"It's been a while since we've gone to a live show though."

Neal's blue eyes widen and he sputters "We?? You and Peter??"

"Peter went to Rocky with me when were dating and he loved it. We were even on the cast a few times."

"Really?? His eyes light up. "You had to be Janet."

"Yeah and I did Magenta too."

"Peter was just a Transylvanian."

"How much you want to bet?? It's a sucker bet."

Neal's mouth falls open and then abruptly closes.

"He played Brad mostly. He did Rocky a couple of times."

"He ran around a stage in metallic gold underwear singing about gay sex?? Peter??"

"Yep. My gorgeous husband. What part did you play?"

"I've done most of them but my favorite was Frank-N-Furter."

El looks gobsmacked.

"You in a corset and fishnets? Oh my," and she swallows.

Neal's eyes begin to gleam with an unholy light.

"I have an idea."

 

 **Back to the theater**

The stage hands hold up a sheet so that only the shadows of the actors can be seen.  
Neal and El talk in a whisper as they re-enact the sex scene between Janet and Frank in the movie.  
Neal trails kisses down her body.  
"N-n-neal," she stutters as desire oozes through her.

"Relax El and enjoy the moment."

"What if I want more than a moment, Neal?"

"You're married."

"Yes. I am."

"So that means . . ."

". . .we're a package deal."

Neal stills a moment as he thinks about the implications of a package deal.  
She looks into his lambent eyes and they continue the scene in silence.

 

Minutes later, "Brad" and "Frank" play out the same sex scene behind the sheet.  
Peter hisses, "Neal, what are you doing?"

"Relax Peter and enjoy the moment."

"I am not that kind of girl."

"Are you sure?" Neal asks in a sultry tone. He pulls Peter down to kiss his way up his body, ending with a very wet filthy kiss that makes the FBI agent moan into the felon's mouth.

"I'm married," he gasps.

"El said you were a package deal."

"She's right."

Neal starts to speak but the scene is over and they have to clear the stage for the next group of actors.

 

At the end of the evening, the credits roll across the screen, the crowd disperses and the cast prepares to leave. Peter, El, and Neal gather their things, say their goodbyes and slowly leave the theater.

El says, " Honey, where to now?? Transsexual?"

Neal asks, "What borough is that in?"

El and Peter share a look that speaks silent volumes.

"Brooklyn," he replies.

Peter and El link arms with Neal between them.

"For our own late night double feature picture show?" he says and smiles.

The End


End file.
